


闵振勋/窗帘

by wobuaiheniunai



Category: wobuaiheniunai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobuaiheniunai/pseuds/wobuaiheniunai





	闵振勋/窗帘

宋旻浩在车上昏睡了好久才醒过来。

他是在阳光刺穿他眼皮的那一刻醒过来的。窗外的太阳太大了，闭上眼睛他只能看到满目红光。

他低头暗骂一声，费力地直起身子，目光在周围逡巡，寻找着兀自把窗帘扯开的罪魁祸首。

头脑中要将其狠狠责备的念头突然紧急刹车，他发现犯人是右前方一只白净的手。可能是车厢里太闷热了，它的指关节还泛着淡淡的粉红。修长的五指像蝴蝶般交错飞舞着，好像是要将窗帘用手边的粘扣带扣起来。

宋旻浩看着它小巧圆润的指盖出神，脑海里不是关于钢琴家弹奏A小调巴加泰勒时耳旁跳动的音符，而是关于两人紧紧拥抱着交融时空气里塞满的急促的喘息声。那种声音像是刚刚被渔夫从海底打捞上来，沾着咸咸的水珠，黏腻得让人口干舌燥。

等宋旻浩回过神来，窗帘已经端端正正地被收在粘扣里，犯人却不依不饶地用棱角分明的指关节轻轻摩挲着亚麻布的边缘，单调的重复动作险些让他再一次陷入遐思。宋旻浩捏捏眉心，无奈地盯着那抹白色。

蓝色和白色，正好是天空和云的颜色。

宋旻浩好像想起了什么，但他自己也说不清楚，回忆嘛，总是沉甸甸地会被人封存在记忆深处。

他陡然记起早上看天气预报的时候新闻上说午后三时会下暴雨。远处已经开始发暗的天幕好似要印证这一切，缓缓向目的地漫延。

罪魁祸首终于放过了手边的玩物，将手不经意地搭在座椅边上。宋旻浩又将视线转向窗外，长途旅行留下的疲惫像顽皮的孩童一般拉扯着他的睡眠神经。

窗帘什么时候会被放下来呢。

再次入睡前，宋旻浩执拗地想要一个答案。

01

其实宋旻浩很早就注意到他了。那个总是坐在巴士最前面的座位上的人。

每次放学回家，宋旻浩最喜欢坐在司机背面的第一个位置。那里可以遮挡夏日刺眼的阳光，困的时候还可以贴着左边凉凉的金属隔板打一个小小的盹。有时候在学校里午觉睡得太饱了，没有一丝困意的时候，他便会不由自主地盯着对面座位上的人看。

在宋旻浩的记忆里，他好像总是穿着薄薄的白衬衫和已经洗到有些褪色的蓝色牛仔裤。宽松的裤脚下伸出一截细白的脚踝，而帆布鞋的鞋跟则经常被他踩在脚底，露出轮廓圆滑的脚后跟。

真正令宋旻浩印象深刻的是他好看到能够让人失语的脸。即使不同性别之间的比较有失偏颇，宋旻浩也还是觉得他比学校的校花还要再漂亮上一些。与白皙的脖颈不同的是乌黑的发，额前长卷的刘海已经遮住了眉毛却还不罢休，一定要到浓密的睫毛掩盖住眼内的水光潋滟为止。

他大部分时间都侧身蜷缩在位置上，只留一只脚在座位下轻微的摇晃。右手有时候扶在椅背上，有时候紧紧地攥着身后蓝色的窗帘。

总而言之，他浑身上下所营造的暧昧氛围太能够隐瞒他的年龄和身份了。大学生？幼儿园老师？服务员？或者是自由职业者？宋旻浩望见他半阖的嘴唇，脑子里只剩下乱七八糟的猜想。

但他好像并不是能够学习或者工作的样子。比起正常人，他更像是被锁在工艺品商店的橱窗里的人偶，精致却没有活力。拨弄着窗帘的动作有些机械和麻木，整个车程只有到站的时候他才会急急忙忙地按下身旁的车铃。如果动作幅度太大弄出了响声，他还会红着脸低下头，将脸微微埋在胸前的衣襟里。

宋旻浩的脑海里已经不止一次闪过“他真可爱”的想法，他目送他仓皇跑下车的背影，思考着如果下次又在巴士上看到他，直接询问他名字的话会不会有些不妥。

宋旻浩花了一些精力来消化自己有些唐突的念头，走回家的路上差点错过了24小时便利店。他算了算时间，这个点父亲大概已经在客厅沙发上喝得酩酊大醉了，他得顺道买些蜂蜜回去，不然一进家门酒瓶就会砸到自己身上。

事实证明他的猜想没有错。

走廊里老旧的灯像垂暮之人的眼睛，昏黄的灯光闪烁不停，预示着它所余不多的生命力。阶梯太窄了，宋旻浩总是蹭到皲裂发霉的墙，将校服的袖口染上呛鼻的味道。家门果然没有关，联通着内外两个本质颓败的空间。宋旻浩叹了口气，放慢了动作才推门进去。

“爸，我回来了。”

“你怎么现在才回来！你想饿死老子吗！”

脚边扔近的劣质酒瓶像炸弹一样嘭地一声碎裂开来，宋旻浩低头不语，脱鞋的时候却一不小心踩上了脚边细小的玻璃碎片。疼痛被内心的悲哀无限放大，他咬咬牙，走过去将手中的塑料袋放进洗手池里。点点血迹随着脚步印在地板上，细小得让人看不清。

他放下书包，从冰箱里拿出中午没有吃完的饭菜放进微波炉里，按下按钮，微波炉嗡了一声后就进入了工作，给予主人三分钟的闲暇。但宋旻浩一动不动地看着微波炉上跳动的黄色字符，在数字三变成一的时候，他终于决定尝试开口。

“爸，今天班主任问我学费的事了。”

“这种事你告诉我有什么用？我没有钱！”宋旻浩的话无疑是燎原的一阵强风，“你还不如去问问那个臭婊子为什么拿着钱跑了！她可倒好，只管自己的死活，把你这么一个拖油瓶扔给我…”

“不要再说了…”

宋旻浩听红了眼睛，他弯了弯脚，脚底的肌肤挤在一起，伤口处的玻璃碎片再一次割进血肉里。刺痛到酥麻的感觉像海浪一般一下又一下地拍打全身，才成功地將他的眼泪逼回眼眶。叮地一声，微波炉上的黄色数字变成了零，宋旻浩打开微波炉，把微热的饭菜放在客厅的桌前，又煮了一杯蜂蜜水给醉酒的人。他跪坐下来，握着父亲的手臂思考了很久，最后却只能把所有的思绪都放进一声叹息里。

“算了，我自己会处理好的。你不用担心。”

“我？你别这么说…我可没有什么好担心的…”

宋旻浩放弃应答，起身走回房间，太阳穴的不断跳动让他丧失了食欲。他躺在床上，逼迫自己不去回想那些刚刚轻易被挑起的东西。然而一片空白的脑海不可避免地浮现了那张过分漂亮的脸。那些模糊的、旖旎的、零碎的轮廓，都好像烈性的鸦片，一旦沾上就会轻易成瘾。

他应该不会有这样那样的烦恼吧。宋旻浩又开始问自己。

“真好啊…”

宋旻浩翻了个身，窗外的夜用浓重的墨水蒙住了他的眼睛。在夜的掩护下，微风才得以溜进来在他的内心深处播下一颗种子。它或许是塞缪尔的化身，誓要在少年心里种一棵知善恶树，以此来引诱他偷食禁果。

在完全被蛊惑之前，他进入了梦乡。令他高兴的是，在梦里，他见到了金秦禹。

02

“你就是宋旻浩？”

李昇勋坐下来，把刚煮好的拿铁放在宋旻浩面前，上面还有爱心形状的拉花。

宋旻浩慢慢将视线从角落里逗猫的金秦禹身上收回，看到眼前的咖啡，有些不好意思地笑了。对面的人有细长的眼睛，宋旻浩似乎感觉到他的目光已经在自己身上绕了好几个圈。

“对…我是昨天打电话过来的人。”

“你还是学生？”李昇勋朝他身上的校服努了努嘴。

“是的，”宋旻浩从口袋里拿出一张皱皱的广告纸，动作还有些拘谨，“上面写着这里招临时工的，所以…”

“学生吗？这可不太好，”李昇勋打断他，环手靠在椅背上，慵懒的嗓音里带着揶揄，“学生应该专心学习才对。”

“我每天放学都很早，不会影响学习的。”

李昇勋摇摇头:“我不是说这个…我是说学生不应该有除了学习以外的压力吧。”

宋旻浩突然明白面前的狐狸在用如炬的眼神审视自己身上的疤痕，在用他的利爪将其狠狠地剖开，在用他尖锐的牙齿疯狂啃食伤口周围的皮肤。

他将广告纸揉成一团后又塞回口袋里，一脚踢开脚边的凳子，凳脚与木质地板摩擦发出尖锐刺耳的声音，心中升腾的怒气正要驱使他马上走出去。

“好了好了，我说对不起，”李昇勋见状，赶紧拉住宋旻浩的手，“我可以让你在这里工作，但是你要答应我一件事情。”

宋旻浩因为惯性跌坐在凳子上，听到李昇勋哄小孩子般的语气，心下更觉不爽。他努力挣脱李昇勋捉住自己的手，语气生硬:“什么？”

李昇勋指了指那边还在专心致志和猫玩耍的人:“你能每天傍晚送他回家吗？他平常都和我待在店里，他容易困，晚上总一个人提早回家。但他一个人不安全，我不太放心。”

宋旻浩看看金秦禹的脸又看看李昇勋的脸:“你们是朋友？”

“朋友？算是吧…因为我们住在一起。”

李昇勋直起身子用身上的围裙擦了擦桌面，突然问道:“你看过《素媛》吗？”

宋旻浩被这样突然的问题吓了一跳:“没…没有看过…”

“我很久以前看过…”李昇勋用手捏着下巴回忆着，“年幼的女孩被地狱里的恶魔玷污、蹂躏和践踏，身体和心灵都受到了巨大的伤害，她变成了耻辱之人，所有人都唾弃她…”

“为什么要和我说这些？”令人难以置信的推测骤然涌现，宋旻浩紧张地问。

“你很好奇不是吗？”

宋旻浩瞪大眼睛，大脑已经承受不住突如其来的冲击，快要无法正常运转。李昇勋抬头看见他的样子噗地嗤笑了一声:“我觉得有些事情还是说清楚比较好。我不想他再受到伤害。”

李昇勋太聪明了，使得宋旻浩始终无法理解他话里隐藏的意思，只觉得他对自己或多或少有一些敌意。

“怎么样？”李昇勋拍拍他的肩，又用眼尾微微上扬的眼睛盯着他。

虽然李昇勋的态度让他不满，不过宋旻浩最终还是答应了。

也不知道是那个电影里讲述的故事打动了他，还是自己对金秦禹的莫名情感在作祟。总之他开始在李昇勋的咖啡店里工作，每天傍晚他都会陪金秦禹坐巴士回家。

他们不再互相坐在对面。宋旻浩为了防止金秦禹在半路上睡着，他选择了金秦禹旁边的位置。虽然总是会晒到令他十分厌恶的阳光，但是坐在这里他就可以趁金秦禹睡觉的时候名正言顺地把他毛茸茸的头放在自己的肩上。

金秦禹很乖，他也很少说话。

宋旻浩一直在反复想象金秦禹的声音是怎样的。

宋旻浩还没有喝过酒，但他近乎本能地认为金秦禹的声音肯定和烧酒一样清冽干净，同时也只有细细品味才能分析出其中能够使人沉醉到失去理智的酒精因子。宋旻浩一想到父亲在家喝醉酒的样子，就越发觉得自己的想象很妥当。

温柔又有些机械的女声开始报站，宋旻浩将头抵在金秦禹的额心，手绕过金秦禹的背捏了捏他的肩膀:“秦禹？我们要下车了。”

金秦禹从宋旻浩的怀里醒过来，眼睛里还沾满水汽，眼底被困意逼出的泪轻易就打湿了他的睫毛。宋旻浩忍不住摸了摸他的眼睛来安慰他:“走吧。”

金秦禹拉着宋旻浩校服的一角下了车。巴士离开时，车胎扬起的灰尘让金秦禹忍不住开始剧烈咳嗽，宋旻浩手足无措，一遍又一遍地抚摸他瘦削的背。

“没事吧？”

金秦禹明明都咳出了汗，鼻尖和眼角都泛着鲜艳的红，但他还是把头摇得像拨浪鼓似的。宋旻浩拗不过他，只能把他送到家楼下后，嘱咐他回家后一定要多喝水。等金秦禹认真地点点头，宋旻浩才转身离开。

楼下种着很多梧桐树，不知道为什么已经六月了梧桐树却还没有开花，依然是绿叶荫荫的样子。在提尔洋红色的霞光下，表面光滑的心形树叶闪烁着点点亮光。宋旻浩抬头用力呼吸着微凉的空气，胸口的窒闷感却丝毫不减。

他总觉得好像是他内心的恐惧为这种无法消散的感觉设下了理由。他怕那些总是被提起的往事，他怕李昇勋的咄咄逼人，他也怕这一切只是他一厢情愿的梦。

也许是床前的窗帘阻隔了现实和梦境，但宋旻浩不愿细究。夜很漫长，足够知善恶树长大，开花。

03

李昇勋放下电话，一转头就看到了睁着湿漉漉的眼睛歪头瞧着自己的金秦禹。他坐在矮矮的凳子上，双手撑直，肩膀缩在一起，活像一只正在祈求猎人将自己放生的小白兔。

但李昇勋不可能如此善良。他走过去，蹲下身在金秦禹嘴唇上狠狠地亲了一下，伸出手将金秦禹鬓前过长的头发别到脑后。

“旻浩说，他今天不能过来上班了。”

也不知道金秦禹听懂了没有，耸起的双肩一下子就跌落下来，连头也微微耷拉着，鼻头已经有了起红的趋势。

“欸？秦禹哥失望了吗？秦禹哥喜欢旻浩吗？”

李昇勋听似玩笑的语气里隐藏着他自己也没有发觉的怒意。

金秦禹回答不了太多的问题，他只能愣愣地看着李昇勋因为妒意而微微扭曲的脸庞。

李昇勋的心脏像是被一只大手紧紧攥着，致使他没有办法正常呼吸。确实是不必要这样的，但他很早就发现自己面对任何与金秦禹有关的事情时就会变得无比敏感和脆弱。他只能遮住眼睛，把里面复杂的情绪重新梳理一遍。

“所以今天，秦禹哥只能自己回家了。”李昇勋突然故意强调道，好像这样就能惩罚面前做错事的人，让自己在与金秦禹的追逐游戏里扳回一成。

被指摘的小兔子果然非常伤心，肩膀开始有了细细颤抖的幅度，眼睛以肉眼可见的速度蓄满了泪水。

李昇勋瞬间后悔了，他焦急地将金秦禹搂进怀里，抚摸着他脑后的头发哄他:“对不起，秦禹哥…对不起…今天我送你回家好不好？”

金秦禹轻轻推开李昇勋，晃了两下头仍觉得不够，一定要开口说话，可是他只能将一两个字连起来:“我…自己…”

“秦禹哥要一个人回去吗？”李昇勋知道金秦禹有时候很倔强，即使不适感很强烈也不愿意给别人添麻烦。李昇勋既有些心疼也有些无奈，他又掐着金秦禹的下巴交换着彼此的气息。最后他在金秦禹的额间落下一吻，用指腹感受他光滑柔软的脸颊。

“果然我们秦禹哥最懂事了，”李昇勋放开他，像往常一样将钥匙放在金秦禹手里，“不过这次不能再乱丢钥匙了哦，每次都要我找好久。”钥匙的匙牙是银色的，匙柄上还挂着凯蒂猫的钥匙扣。

金秦禹回味着手心凉凉的金属触感，目光呆滞地点了点头。

“对了，秦禹哥，最近白天和傍晚的温差很大，回家的时候记住一定要把外套穿上…”

李昇勋之后又在说些什么金秦禹已经记不清了。他只记得自己被裹进一件厚厚的大衣里，像被出货的仓库库存一般被执意要送他来车站的李昇勋塞进了巴士里。事实上，他有些讨厌人多的地方，特别是在巴士。集中注意力对他来说已经是一件非常难的事情，但巴士上不绝的细碎声音毫不留情地要将他脑内的保护屏障给敲碎。害怕到极致的时候，他就拉紧身旁的窗帘，让粗糙的布料边缘扎进手心的肉里，留下血红的痕迹。

金秦禹通常要扳着手指头来推测自己是否坐到了站。因为李昇勋曾经捏着他的手告诉他从咖啡店到家要经过五个车站。压下右手的最后一根手指，他就按响了车铃。转身间手肘生生撞上了椅背，不小心就从唇间溢出的喊声不出意外地让他烧红了脸。

金秦禹下了车，晚间算得上是冰凉的夜风终于吹散了他脸上的红晕。他迷迷糊糊地走在路上，因为在巴士上没有办法休息，困意已经缠上了他的眼睛。

走到楼下，他发现好像有一个人在等他。

宋旻浩听到脚步声一抬头，就直愣愣地撞进了倒映着自己身影的一汪潭水。他本来抱着双膝缩在梧桐树下，金秦禹过近的脸让他条件反射似的向后仰，后脑勺猝不及防地撞上了身后粗壮的树干。

“啊好疼好疼…”

宋旻浩怕吓到金秦禹，只能小声控诉梧桐树的暴行。他装作毫不在意地揉着后脑勺的颈肉，小心地开口:“秦禹哥回来啦？对不起，我今天没能去上班…”

“风…”

“嗯？”蝉声响得毫无章法，宋旻浩没有听清。

金秦禹没有再说话。宋旻浩觉得自己等不到答案，就重新低下头，摸上了手边金秦禹裸露在空气里的脚跟。金秦禹有个小习惯，坐着的时候会不自觉地摇脚，硬鞋底不停拍打相对柔软的脚底，在脚跟印下红色。宋旻浩很早以前就想这么做了，如果可以的话，他想亲手将红色轻轻抹去。

他贪婪地享受着指尖令他战栗的触感，但嘴上还是叮嘱道:“秦禹哥，不能不穿袜子，很容易感冒…”

宋旻浩话还没说完，却在收回手指之前抢先一步意识到自己突然被拽入了一股潮湿的暖流。肩上沉重的外套将他压进与凉夜截然不同的另外一个世界。

“冷吗？”金秦禹看着宋旻浩笑起来。路过的汽车将可怜的余光照进漆黑的巷道，大大小小的光块在金秦禹脸上若隐若现。

怎么会有人看过金秦禹的微笑还好好地活在世上呢？宋旻浩怎么想也想不明白。

04

宋旻浩鬼使神差地跟着金秦禹上了楼，金秦禹用钥匙旋开门，转头又一脸开朗地对着宋旻浩笑:“进…”

宋旻浩走进门的第一件事就是将身上的外套脱下来放在门口，他迫不及待要掩盖被梧桐树记录下的秘密，是只属于他和金秦禹之间的秘密。

他环顾四周，客厅有些局促但非常整洁，可见李昇勋平常下了不少工夫，家具除了黑色和白色之外也很少有其他颜色。宋旻浩已经控制不住自己不去想这个空间里关于李昇勋和金秦禹的日常。他们会一起吃饭，一起看电视节目，一起做爱。

宋旻浩不相信李昇勋没有碰过金秦禹。李昇勋总是谎话连篇，好像所有人都以为他什么也不在乎，但宋旻浩知道李昇勋的欲望是最为强烈的。他不会放过占据金秦禹身体的机会。可惜的是李昇勋还不愿意承认，其实他和自己一样都无法开垦金秦禹内心的沃土。

“你看。”

宋旻浩从脚边印有梅花鹿图案的地毯上抬头，发现金秦禹正坐在沙发上，将画本上的小人指给他看。

“是秦禹哥画的吗？”宋旻浩走过去坐在金秦禹身边。宋旻浩不得不承认金秦禹的画技实在拙劣，但这也在他的意料之中。粗糙的线条让人无法辨别小人的身份，而令宋旻浩一目了然的是其被涂得黑黢黢的脸。

“…这是我吗？”宋旻浩轻笑了一声，金秦禹忙不迭地点头，好像这是一件非常值得被褒奖的事。宋旻浩被金秦禹的天真感染，也转头对着他痴痴地笑。

但宋旻浩怎么也没有想到金秦禹会向自己讨要奖励。金秦禹下一秒就把画本放在膝上，他坐得笔直，闭上眼，无意识地将淡粉的嘴唇送到宋旻浩面前。

如果说李昇勋是狡猾的狐狸，那么宋旻浩就是穷凶极恶的狼。众所周知，狼的本性只有在遇到猎物的时候才会显现。他略过金秦禹两片蜜桃似的唇瓣，伸出手解开他腰间的纽扣，把牛仔裤的拉链一下拉到底。

金秦禹显然没有预料到事态的走势，惊恐间捏住了宋旻浩的手臂。手臂上被父亲的皮带抽打的红痕还没有褪去，校服的袖子和伤口狠狠摩擦到了，疼得宋旻浩倒吸了一口凉气。但他还是主动放软声音，用另一只手抹去金秦禹眼角泛起的水汽:“没关系的，秦禹哥，交给我…”

金秦禹还没明白宋旻浩话里的含义，内裤就被褪到了大腿根部，那里蕴藏着像果肉一样可口的粉嫩。宋旻浩熟练地捏着他的下体不断揉搓，用掌心粗糙的纹络标记着柔软的茎体。金秦禹轻微喘着气，因为恐惧而升腾出的泪水涌出眼眶，沾湿了胸前的衣襟。但他轻易就被勾起的情欲淹没，陷进沙发里，整个人都动弹不得。

“啊…不行…”金秦禹开始小声地抽噎，好像正在承受莫大的痛苦。

这本来不在宋旻浩的计划之内，可他觉得打乱秩序的自己没有错。虽然这么想的自己有些自私，但他只不过是抓住了机会做了李昇勋做过的事，他想做、而且他也可以做，不是吗？

宋旻浩咬紧牙关，吻上金秦禹的眼睛:“秦禹，我不会伤害你的。”

等到金秦禹的呜咽声变得微乎其微，宋旻浩才继续手上的动作。宋旻浩的动作很有技巧，他非常清楚地知道怎样才能让人的性欲得到最好的发泄。他看着金秦禹逐渐沉溺于快感里的样子，胯间的硬物也开始灼热难耐。他解开裤子，将挺立的性器释放出来，挤进金秦禹的腿缝里缓缓挺动着腰抽插。

宋旻浩加快了撸动的速度，快感的迅速堆积让金秦禹暂时忘记了一切。金秦禹从喉间溢出的呻吟声越来越大，尾音总是带着细喘。沙发边的天蓝色窗帘飘进窗内遮住了金秦禹的半张脸，金秦禹脖颈微仰，宋旻浩只能看到他带着泪珠的睫毛和微伸的鲜红欲滴的舌尖。

“夹紧。”宋旻浩已经忍得满头是汗。他焦躁地抚开金秦禹脸上的窗帘，在他耳边下达了命令。

金秦禹听话地夹紧双腿，宋旻浩低叹一声，立刻不再顾忌地前后挺动。硕大的器官已经探寻到了金秦禹的后穴，炙热的前端磨蹭着敏感的穴口。双重快感刺激得金秦禹失了声，再后来放肆的哭声和呻吟声全都被宋旻浩悉数堵在嘴里。不出意料地，高潮来得很快，最后，他们的下体紧挨着，将白色的污浊淋在彼此身上。

过了好久，宋旻浩才低头抱紧金秦禹还在微微颤抖的身子，仔细地忏悔:“对不起，秦禹哥…对不起。”

似乎是每个人都在向金秦禹道歉。大概是他们在保护他的同时也在伤害他，所以想用简单的歉意祈求金秦禹的原谅。金秦禹累得在沙发上昏睡了过去，宋旻浩仓促地帮他整理好，确认不会留下任何明显的痕迹后，才将毯子盖在他身上离开。

宋旻浩认为自己已经在这一次实践中达成了暂时目的。他成功从李昇勋手中夺走了金秦禹的一部分，他甚至开始坚信他和李昇勋一样，是从表面上看来被金秦禹依赖和爱的人。他有信心李昇勋发现不了这些，是金秦禹的特殊身份给予了他十足的宽限。关于这一点，他始终游刃有余。

05

李昇勋认识金秦禹有好多年了。李昇勋不想说他们具体认识了多少年，他觉得就这样阐述挺好的，数字是世界上最具象的发明，而他不喜欢把某种显而易见的东西说破。

简单地说，从他记事起，他的脑海里就有金秦禹的形象了。他们的家离得很近，微小的年龄差距和日积月累的陪伴促使他们自然而然地成为了彼此最好的朋友。

金秦禹没有上学，于是李昇勋一有时间就给他读故事书听。李昇勋经常故意把主人公的名字改成他们两个人的名字，这样每当他最后读到“李昇勋和金秦禹从此幸福快乐地生活在一起”的时候，金秦禹就会捂着嘴巴把眼睛笑成一条细细的缝。

那天他为了告别，第一次偷偷溜进了金秦禹的房间，带着那本已经被翻烂的故事书。他意外地发现金秦禹正坐在床边哭，他什么都没做，却只是一直哭。李昇勋在他面前站了好久，久到天色渐暗。他想他不能再逗留了，他就要走了，他怕再晚一点回去就会被母亲严厉批评。在他幼小的心灵里，没有什么比母亲的责骂更糟糕的事情了。

他把故事书放在金秦禹手边:“秦禹哥…我和妈妈明天就要搬家了。”

金秦禹用手抹了抹眼泪，用哭到沙哑的嗓子说起话来明显含糊不清:“你要走了吗？”

李昇勋郑重地点点头:“嗯…这本书送给你。”金秦禹响亮地吸了一声鼻子，把书抱在怀里，朝李昇勋露出心满意足的笑:“谢谢。”

最后他们拥抱在一起，连一句再见也没有说就分开了。李昇勋有一次回忆起来忍不住懊悔那时的自己太过草率，或许他再耐心一点、再细心一点，就可以发现金秦禹希望他注意到的东西了。

不是没有再回去过那个地方。可是他没想到金秦禹为了报复他，一声不吭地就离开了，连原来屋前开得繁盛的鸢尾花也一株都不留给他。李昇勋回去的时候，那里已经变成了一个小小的人工湖。

再一次遇见金秦禹是在四年前，他在公司附近的救助站做志愿者，他只用了一眼就认出了金秦禹。即使他已经饱受残忍的折磨，但他的眼神依然是熟悉的干净和透澈。他与周围灰暗阴沉的氛围格格不入，他像坠入凡间的天使，俗世污秽肮脏的埃土皆与他无关。

李昇勋装作不经意地问负责人金秦禹的情况，但他的问题好像让负责人义愤填膺。救助站的负责人是一位五大三粗却善良热情的中年男人，他粗粗的眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，像是在回忆些什么让他心生厌恶的事情:“他来这儿也有好些年了，他是从城西某个医院的心理康复治疗中心来的。医生说他的病情时好时坏，不适合在医院继续治疗，就先寄宿在这里了。”

“他得病了？”

中年男人的眉毛挤得更紧了:“怎么说呢…应该是一种心理疾病，他一直有些痴痴呆呆的，大概是什么都记不得了。据说他小时候被一个邻居性侵，受了很严重的伤。真是的…能把人逼成这样的，应该不止是一次犯罪。我想可能是两次…甚至也有可能是三次…唉，真不是人呐…”

李昇勋听得头晕目眩，颅内沸腾的血液将内心的悔恨全都蒸发出来，紧接着在眼睑附近凝结成水汽。他完全有理由相信这段话，金秦禹就是这样纯洁到想让人不顾一切也要染指的存在。

“他的家属呢？”李昇勋哽着嗓子问。

“当然是卷了一部分赔偿金就跑啦，谁愿意花钱养着一个傻子呢。”

李昇勋听不下去了，他才明白原来见证人性的丑恶只需要一个血淋淋的疮疤。他说他要带金秦禹离开这里，负责人问他要带金秦禹去哪儿，他说去一个南方的城市，那里一定很温暖，温暖得可以让所有花木都在那里繁衍生长。

于是他立即辞去工作，带着金秦禹，用尽所有积蓄在这座城市落户。这股冲动如果不是放在了金秦禹身上他一定会唾弃自己的幼稚。李昇勋向来是个机关算尽的人，他不会做付出和回报不成正比的事情，但只要一面对金秦禹，他就可以将所有的原则都嚼碎然后毫不犹豫地吞进肚子里。

最开始一起生活的时候他和金秦禹并不亲近，金秦禹甚至会有意无意地躲着他。他经常被金秦禹怯懦又冷漠的样子惹恼，但他无法不去斟酌这是事出有因。随着时间的推移，两人之间的冰层逐渐融陷，有一次李昇勋看着金秦禹明朗的笑容，终于认清了自己放弃安逸的生活来到这里的理由:他一定很爱金秦禹，很爱很爱。

爱一个人同样也是显而易见的，所以李昇勋不再想了。宋旻浩陪金秦禹回家了，傍晚的咖啡店内相较其他时段要稍显冷清。他收走刚刚客人留在桌上的餐具，又用抹布认认真真地将桌面擦了一遍。他转身的时候，右脚踩到了一个硬物。他弯腰捡起来，发现是一把钥匙，匙柄上挂着凯蒂猫的钥匙扣。

看来是秦禹哥又乱丢钥匙了。

他顺手把钥匙放进围裙的口袋里，想着金秦禹出发不久，他等会儿一定可以在家门前追上他，不会叫他等。

06

宋旻浩在床上昏睡了好久才醒过来。

他是在阳光刺穿他眼皮的那一刻醒过来的。他头痛欲裂，按着脑袋挣扎着从床上坐起来后，侧头看见是一个戴着白色护士帽的女人拉开了病房里的窗帘。

“你醒啦？”女人听到动静，转头看着他。

“嗯…”宋旻浩从干涩的喉咙里挤出一个音节，按着脑袋的手一不小心碰到了头上的伤，疼得他直倒吸凉气。

女人面露怒色，赶紧走到病床边握住他作乱的手:“不要乱动，这可是刚缝上的。”

“我受伤了吗？”宋旻浩摸摸脑袋上的纱布，觉得自己现在的样子肯定很滑稽。

“噗，”女人转而轻笑一声，露出嘴角边甜美的酒窝，“你该不会是失忆了吧？”

“你啊，被你爸打坏了脑袋，昏在家门前，还是住在你隔壁的一对夫妻把你送到医院的呢。”

“是吗…”

女人一边用开关调节着输液器的滴速，一边建议宋旻浩躺下:“你还是再休息一会儿吧，问题不大，大概再过两天就能出院。”

宋旻浩听话地用手后撑着身子慢慢钻进被子里。不一会儿女人就走出了病房，耳边因衣物摩擦而发出的窸窣的声音也停止了。暖意裹紧他的身躯，他舒服地闭上眼，几乎是下一秒就进入了梦境。

他梦到自己正在和一个陌生人接吻，面前的人舌尖微凉，鼻子里吐出的气息却非常湿热。他正沉迷于这样的反差，大手虚扶着攀上柔软纤细的腰肢，他本想再进一步，画面却突然转换帧节，他看到了另一张狰狞扭曲的脸庞，紧接着他就听到了带着泣音的惊声尖叫。

宋旻浩果然在第三天就出院了，他一个人回到家，父亲却不在。他不太愿意去思考父亲又去哪儿了，或者什么时候回来。此刻他的大脑有些混乱和空白，像一本小说被人从中间撕掉了最精彩绝伦的两页。这让他十分懊恼，他需要时间来恢复精力。

另一件令他感到遗憾的事是他再也没有在巴士上碰到过那个好看的人了。他还没有问过他的名字呢。宋旻浩现在只能偶尔在脑中勾勒他还尚未完全消散的轮廓，就好像是在用指尖轻点他如玉的肌肤，从眉毛到眼睛，从鼻梁到嘴唇。

他经常想得入迷，针线缝合了他的伤口，同时也将他原本清晰的思维缠得一团糟。甚至直到双脚落地，身后的巴士缓缓离开，看着周围陌生的环境，宋旻浩才知道自己坐错了站。他认命地往前走，决定走到下一个车站再重新乘坐巴士回家。

可他还没走两步，就被一家咖啡店的门面所吸引了。它通体是淡淡的绿色，不禁让宋旻浩想到了梧桐树的新叶。他还想进去坐坐，玻璃门上紧贴的转让告示却引得他心里一阵唏嘘。

“喵。”

宋旻浩应声低头，发现有一只猫正蜷缩在店门前的台阶下。他蹲下身轻轻地抚摸着它浅棕色的皮毛，而那只猫似乎对这样的温柔对待非常受用，原本垂下的双耳也竖立起来，眯着眼睛不停地蹭着宋旻浩的手心。

它又叫唤了几声，好像是在迫不及待地问宋旻浩内心的选择。

好在宋旻浩决定要带它回家。

07

金秦禹蹦蹦跳跳地走下了长途大巴，一眼就在不远处找到了李昇勋的身影。

“秦禹哥！这里！”李昇勋朝他挥手。

他捏紧肩上的紫色双肩包带小跑着一下扑进李昇勋怀里，把头埋进李昇勋带着香草味的胸口深吸了一口气。

“秦禹哥，我好想你。”

“知道…”金秦禹说着用纤长的手臂勾上李昇勋的脖颈。

金秦禹在李昇勋胸前蹭了两下后抬起头，发现李昇勋正直勾勾地看向自己的身后。他疑惑地想推开李昇勋转过脑袋，却被李昇勋阴沉着脸抱得更紧了。

“谁？”金秦禹被夹得有些喘不过气，生气地扭动着身子要挣脱李昇勋的拥抱。

李昇勋在金秦禹雪白的脖颈上吸吮了一下后终于放开他，握上他柔若无骨的手，将嘴唇贴近他粉色的耳垂。

 

“没什么，我们走吧。”

-完-


End file.
